Fantasy in My Pocket
---- |catalognumber=CXDA-101 |recordcompany=Pikachu Records |colorscheme=Kanto |footnotes=Sachi & Juri are 小林幸子 Sachiko Kobayashi and 井端珠里 Juri Ihata, respectively. }} Fantasy in My Pocket (Japanese: ポケットにファンタジー Poketto ni Fantajī) is the third ending theme of the original series. It debuted in EP038, replacing Meowth's Song. It was replaced by Pokémon Ondo in EP054, but this song was also later used in the two special episodes Holiday Hi-Jynx and Snow Way Out!, which were aired out of order after the EP038 incident. Ending animation Synopsis The song begins with a child telling his mother he wants to be an adult faster. As his reason is that it would be more fun, his mother tells him her own wish: to be a child again. Characters Pokémon Wheel One * * * * * Wheel Two * * * * * Wheel Three * * * * * Wheel Four * * * * * Wheel Five * * * * * Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | I want to grow up fast Huh? Why? I want to grow up fast But isn't being a kid fun? But seems I've only grown a little Well, then, let me tell you a bit about my dream I want to be a kid once more Huh? Why? I want to be a kid once more Being an adult is good Would you get used to it in one day? You wouldn't! Hey, don't be mean Back when I was a child I put a lot of treasures in my pocket But now sometimes I have to peek in Could that be, maybe, ? Yes, that might be The children of the past, the children of the present Are always filling their pockets The boys and the girls Inside their pockets is a fantasy La la la la la la la la-la Lalala la la la la-la |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Hey kids, what are your dreams? Catch all 151 Pokémon!! Ah, same as mine then! Huh? But you're an adult, that's so weird Why~ not? We didn't say that... Hey kids, do you have any other dreams? Yeah, my other dream is... I want to grow up fast Huh? Why? I want to grow up fast But isn't being a kid fun? But seems I've only grown a little Well, then, let me tell you a bit about my dream I want to be a kid once more Huh? Why? I want to be a kid once more Being an adult is good Would you get used to it in one day? You wouldn't! Hey, don't be mean Back when I was a child I put a lot of treasures in my pocket But now sometimes I have to peek in Could that be, maybe, ? Yes, that might be The children of the past, the children of the present Are always filling their pockets The boys and the girls Inside their pockets is a fantasy La la la la la la la la-la Lalala la la la la-la La la la la la la la la-la Lalala la la la la-la If I become an adult What would you want to do? I'll play with the children So you still want to play too But I still have to do some work So, if you were to be me If I can become a kid again What would you want to do? There's someone I would like to see Huh? Who would that be? Just once is fine, I'm not sure if I'll meet him Ah! It's your first crush Correct~ I once wanted to personally give him The handmade gift in my pocket But my face turns red every time So, you never gave it to him? Well, what do you think? The children of the past, the children of the present Are always filling their pockets The boys and the girls Inside their pockets is a fantasy La la la la la la la la-la Lalala la la la la-la La la la la la la la la-la Lalala la la la la-la La la la la la la la la-la Lalala la la la la-la La la la la la la la la-la Lalala la la la la-la La la la la la la la la-la Lalala la la la la-la La la la la la la la la-la Lalala la la la la-la La la la la la la la la-la Lalala la la la la-la |} |} Variants There is a Christmas variant of the ending animation, which is used only in the Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station rerun of ルージュラのクリスマス Rougela's Christmas. File:EDJ03 normal variant.png|Normal variant File:EDJ03 christmas variant.png|Christmas variant Trivia Errors Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ03 it:Pocket ni fantasy ja:ポケットにファンタジー zh:口袋裡的幻想